The Top Brawlers
The Top Brawlers were once Masquerade's minions that were the top ranked brawlers in the world and the top in their attributes. They were brainwashed by Masquerade when they were transported to Old Vestroia, and were brainwashed by Naga using Negative Energy. All of them were defeated by the Battle Brawlers and eventually were freed from their control and lost their rankings to each of the Brawlers. Julio, Chan Lee, and Klaus decided to team up after the three of them lost in a tag battle with Runo, Dan, and Marucho. They then got each one of their Guardian Bakugan sent to the Doom Dimension although all of them were reunited later. The Brawlers * Masquerade - The Best Brawler in the world, he is a Darkus Brawler and his Guardian Bakugan were Reaper and Hydranoid. * Klaus Von Hertzon - The 2nd Best Brawler in the world, he is an Aquos Brawler and his Guardian Bakugan is Sirenoid * Chan Lee - The 3rd Best Brawler in the world, she is a Pyrus Brawler and her Guardian Bakugan is Fortress. * Julio Santana - The 4th Best Brawler in the world, he is a Haos brawler and his Guardian Bakugan is Tentaclear * Komba O'Charlie - The 5th Best Brawler in the world, he is a Ventus brawler and his Guardian Bakugan is Harpus * Shun Kazami - The 6th Best Brawler in the world, he is a Ventus brawler and his Guardian Bakugan is Skyress. * Billy Gilbert - The 10th Best Brawler in the World, he is a Subterra brawler and Julie's childhood friend. His Guardian Bakugan is Cycloid The New Ranked Brawlers * Dan Kuso - The Number one brawler in the world, after beating Masquerade, he is a Pyrus brawler and his Guardian is Pyrus Dragonoid and Drago's many evolutions. * Alice Gehabich - 2nd Best Brawler (after losing to Dan Kuso while she was transformed as Masquerade), her Guardian is Darkus Alpha Hydranoid and she is Darkus Brawler. * Shun Kazami - The 3rd Best Brawler after raising from rank six, His Guardian was Ventus Storm Skyress, he is a Ventus Brawler. * Klaus Von Hertzon - The 4th Best Brawler after losing rank, he is an Aquos Brawler, His Guardian is Aquos Sirenoid. * Chan Lee - The 5th Best Brawler after losing rank, she is a Pyrus Brawler, Her Guardian is Pyrus Fortress. * Runo Misaki - The 6th Best Brawler after raising ranks, she is a Haos Brawler, Her Guardian is Haos Blade Tigrerra. * Marucho Marukura - The 7th Best Brawler after raising ranks, he is the Aquos Brawler, His Guardians are Aquos Preyas and Angelo/Diablo Preyas. * Julie Makimoto - The 8th Best Brawler after raising ranks, she is the Subterra Brawler, her Guardian is Subterra Hammer Gorem. * Julio Santana - The 9th Best Brawler after losing rank, he is a Haos Brawler, his Guardian is Haos Tentaclear. * Komba O'Charlie - The 10th Best Brawler after losing rank, he is a Ventus Brawler, his Guardian is Ventus Harpus. * Billy Gilbert - The 11th Best Brawler after losing rank, he is a Subterra Brawler, his Guardian is Subterra Cycloid. The New Resistance Ranking *Dan Kuso - 1st Ranked Resistance Brawler. His Guardian is Helix Dragonoid. *Spectra Phantom - 2nd Ranked Resistance Brawler. His Guardian is Helios MK2. *Shun Kazami - 3rd Ranked Resistance Brawler. His Guardian is Master Ingram. *Marucho Marukura - 4th Ranked Resistance Brawler. His Guardians are Preyas and Minx Elfin. *Mira Clay - 5th Ranked Resistance Brawler. Her Guardian is Magma Wilda. *Gus Grav - 6th Ranked Resistance Brawler. His Guardian is Rex Vulcan. *Ace Grit - 7th Ranked Resistance Brawler. His Guardian is Knight Percival. *Baron Leltoy - 8th Ranked Resistance Brawler. His Guardian is Saint Nemus. The Vexos *Spectra Phantom- Former leader of the Vexos. The 1st ranked Vexos Brawler. He was a Pyrus Brawler and now he's a Darkus Brawler. His Guardian is Pyrus Viper Helios, Cyborg Helios. *Gus Grav- . The 2nd ranked Vexos Brawler. He is a Subterra Brawler. His Guardian is Subterra Primo Vulcan. * Mylene Pharaoh - The 3rd ranked Vexos brawler. She is a Aquos Brawler. Her Guardian was Aquos Elico. *Shadow Prove - The 4th Darkus ranked Vexos brawler. He is a Darkus Brawler. His Guardians was Darkus Hades . *Volt Luster - The 5th ranked Vexos brawler. He is a Haos brawler. His Guardian was Haos Mega Brontes. *Lync Volan - The 6th ranked Vexos. He is a Ventus brawler. His Guardians was Ventus Altair. The New Ranked Vexos *Zenoheld- The Leader. The 1st ranked Vexos Brawler after Spectra's betrayal. His Guardian was Farbros. *Hydron- The 2nd ranked Vexos Brawler after Gus' betrayal. His Guardian was Dryoid. *Mylene Pharaoh- The 3rd ranked Vexos Brawler. Her Guardian was Macubass. *Shadow Prove- The 4th ranked Vexos Brawler. His Guardians were Hades and Mac Spider. *Volt Luster- The 5th ranked Vexos Brawler. His Guardians was Boriates. *Lync Volan- The 6th ranked Vexos Brawler. His Guardian was Aluze. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Interspace Ranking * Dan Kuso - Dan is still #1 in the world and he is now number one on Bakugan Interspace. * Shun Kazami - Shun's advanced in rank to 2nd place in Bakugan Interspace. * Marucho Marukura - Marucho advanced in rank to 3rd place on Bakugan Interspace. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Interspace Ranking * Dan Kuso - 1st Place (After clearing his name). His Guardian is Fusion Dragonoid . * Shun Kazami - 2nd Place (won after defeating Anubias and Marucho). His Guardian is Infinity Helios . * Spectra Phantom - 3rd Place (Due to better skills). His Guardian is Taylean . *Marucho Marukura - 4th place (after defeating Sellon and losing to Shun). His Guardian is Tristar . Bakugan Video Game In the Bakugan Battle Brawlers (video game), when you finally beat Marduk and Vladitor/Battle Ax Vladitor with Leonidas/Omega Leonidas, you become ranked 1st (following everyone else, including Marduk). *If you finished the game: Player- 1st. His guardian is Omega Leonidas. * Marduk- 2nd. His guardian is Battle Ax Vladitor. *Masquerade- 3rd. His guardian is Dual Hydranoid. *Shun- 4th. His guardian is Storm Skyress. *Dan- 5th. His guardian is Delta Dragonoid. *Klaus- 6th. His guardian is Sirenoid. *Chan Lee- 7th. Her guardian is Fortress. *Julie- 8th. Her guardian is Hammer Gorem. *Marucho- 9th. His guardians are Preyas, Preyas Angelo and Preyas Diablo. *Runo- 10th. Her guardian is Blade Tigerra. Category:The Top Ten Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge